Doom House-NPO War
The Doom House-NPO War is a conflict between the combined forces of the Doom House Accords and FAN with those of the NPO and their allies. The war broke out on the 24th of January 2011. It is argued to be related to the PB-NpO War, despite there being no overlap of treaties or related casus belli other than the expectation that the NPO would enter the war on the NpO's side. Stats }} }} }} }} Casus Belli The casus belli (CB) cited in the original declaration of war was that Doom House had a number of historical grievances with NPO that had not been fully put to rest, and its member alliances retained a general dislike for Pacifica. It has also been claimed that the Doom House forces were expecting NPO to join the PB-NpO conflict and preempted by declaring war on them, similar to the events of the TOP-C&G War. External Links Declarations of War For Doom House and Allies * 24 Jan 2011 Doomhouse Declaration of War on NPO * 24 Jan 2011 \m/ Declaration of War on NPO * 03 Feb 2011 OSA Declare war on ASU * 06 Feb 2011 CnG Declare War on The Legion * 07 Feb 2011 TOP Declare War on NADC,TSI,SNAFU and 64Digits * 07 Feb 2011 Alchemy Declare War on Invicta For NPO and Allies * 25 Jan 2011 NPO original recognition of hostilities * 25 Jan 2011 NPO formal recognition of hostilities * 26 Jan 2011 Brotherhood of Steel Delcares war on MK, GOONS, Umbrella, and FAN * 26 Jan 2011 TPF Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 Sanitarium Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 64Digits Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 Invicta Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 NAC Declaration of War on GOONS * 26 Jan 2011 The Legion Declaration of War on GOONS * 27 Jan 2011 The Last Republic Declaration of War on GOONS * 28 Jan 2011 Kerberos Nexus Declaration of War on Mushroom Kingdom * 29 Jan 2011 CoJ Declaration of War on GOONS * 29 Jan 2011 Olympus Declare War on GOONS * 30 Jan 2011 NSO Declare war on GOONS * 30 Jan 2011 ASU Declare war on GOONS * 03 Feb 2011 Molon Labe Declare War on Umbrella * 06 Feb 2011 TSI Declare War on MK * 06 Feb 2011 NADC Declare War on MK and Umbrella * 06 Feb 2011 SNAFU Declare War on MK * 06 Feb 2011 Avalon declares war on Doomhouse (MK, Umbrella, and GOONS) * 07 Feb 2011 Nebula-X Declare War on TOP * 11 Feb 2011 TOOL Declare War on Mushroom Kingdom Withdraws and Surrenders * 25 Jan 2011 NPO and \m/ declare a White Peace * 2 Mar 2011 NAC and Olympus surrender to Doomhouse Other Related * 26 Jan 2011 GOONS Recognition of War with NPO meatshields/vassal states * 26 Jan 2011 FAN Announcement * 04 Feb 2011 MK and Umbrella Recognition of War with ML * 06 Feb 2011 64 Digits Recognition of War with MK * 06 Feb 2011 TPF, Olympus, CoJ and Invicta Recognition of War with MK and Umbrella